Hyperdimension Neptunia: Rei Ryghts - Enter Darkness
by dman199
Summary: The forsaken cinnamon bun Rei Ryghts takes a wrong turn in Planeptune, and things take a turn for the worst. Content/Trigger Warnings: Contains rape.


=== Hyperfuckmension Rapetunia: Rape Ryghts - A Rei Ryghts one-shot ===

Author's Note: Originally I had never intended to publish this as a one-shot, but due to time constraints and my bad ability to storytell, I am keeping this as a one-shot with minimal chance of continuity. If and when it occurs that a second chapter or additions to this one-shot become apparent, I will add them in as they come.  
Until then, enjoy. This takes place after the True Ending of Victory/Re;Birth 3, taking place in the Ultradimension.

10 years. It had been 10 years that have passed since the events of Croire and her counterpart's actions, having a lasting effect and sending booming shockwaves throughout Gamindustri. Rei had decided to settle down with her life and try to move on past the events to help the CPU's with the help of the reformed Seven Sages... however, things would quickly take a turn for the worse.

Downtown Planeptune, Rei's POV

Rei had been wandering aimlessly, searching through Planeptune's central and Downtown financial and economy districts in search of rare spices and foods she could blend together for a lovely meal, enough that would satisfy her hunger if for yet another day in her life. Though she was immortal as a Goddess and could not die - her hunger still had to be satiated, lest she fall into a starvation-driven madness.

She glanced down at her watch that she had acquired from her small wealth during her time here. The time read '10:36 AM'. Almost noon, and still, despite all the shops she had been to, no sign of any interesting ingredients that piqued her attention. She would continue to look, though she was in a downtown area that had seemed a bit more desolate than prior areas. Noting nothing of it, than perhaps that this area had seen less traffic, she continued about her jolly way, thinking nothing of the danger she could possibly face or be in at this point.

Granted, Planeptune had been a relatively safe place in Gamindustri since the prior events that took place. The Seven Sages were no longer a threat, the monsters of the world were usually not keen on attacking citizens of the nations and generally steered clear of well populated areas. Arfoire had been defeated and didn't seem keen on quitting her eggplant farming job. Everything seemed to be going smoothly - and the only crime anyone had to worry about generally was thievery.

However, with all of that said and done, crime still had a dark side. A side untouched generally by the public or even recognized by many public news outlets. And unfortunately for Rei, she was about to have a first hand experience.

Looking around her, it was getting slightly cloudly above her. Around her, she was faced with some small shuttered shops, many of them featuring food items or selling bargain or budget substances - cheap, and surrounded by flea-markets. The roads were empty in this area, vehicles not being allowed due to the tight spaces being too small for automobiles. She would continue forward, around her, the shops seemed to diminish... The walls were more cracked as well as the roads, some garbage lying out could be seen.

"I must be going through a poor part of the community... Maybe... I can find someone who knows where I should go next...? Surely I haven't searched everywhere j-just yet...!" She thought carelessly to herself as she continued forward, her determination unwavering, even despite the clear warning signs around her, she continued on.

Upon continuing forward, she realized that she was no longer walking down the small side roads anymore, but now into a somewhat secluded alleyway. Bad sign. Immediately around her, the sound of flies buzzing and electric humming could be heard. The smell changed from that of warm food stirring in pots and open-air pizza parlours to that of festering waste left out in the open, the walls and paved ground below her being used only as a battle ground for some of Gamindustri's finest waste to be dumped off in.

"N-No... this can't be right... I must have took a wrong turn..." She thought to herself.

Little did she know this is exactly where her wandering would actually lead her. Becoming distracted and lost-in thought, she continued walking down the alley...barely paying much mind to where she was going...She knew there was an exit to this alley somewhere... But where...?! She was just...lost? No... The Goddess of Tari being lost in such a foreign and yet well-known nation to her was above her...right?

...Or was it?

=== Rape Ryghts ===

Rei had continued moving among the small side-alleys, being lost for maybe 15 minutes, her mind was now beginning to race. She had been nervously creeping about, lost in these back alleys for what seemed like forever. In reality, she was lost. But in her mind, she didn't want to tell herself that. She told herself that she had just taken a long turn. She had been clumsy. She lost track of time and where she was going. The fact that she was truly lost in the back alleys of Planeptune eluded her... and only something clear would break her out of her trance.

As it turns out, that something was right in front of her. Or rather behind her, since she was facing yet another dead-ended alleyway, staring at a light pole and a padlocked basement door, sighing... she was about to turn around when she heard a voice.

"Going somewhere, sweet cheeks...?" A male voice filled with an audible smirk could be heard maybe milimeters from her ear.

She immediately flinched and froze up. She knew she had trapped herself.

"Way to go... I really did it this time..." She cursed herself silently as she winced... slowly turning her heels to face the man before her, who was ever taller than her by maybe a few centimeters, nearly towering over her.

The man had the characteristic features of a hardened guild member...except... he wasn't wearing any guild colors. He looked more like a hardened street thug than anything else - sporting an unkempt head of brown hair and similar brown eyes, the man looked straight back at her... and surrounding him, were 2 others, who looked the same. Rugged and rough around the edges, and looking like they could beat her to a pulp if she tried to put up a fight. Trusting her gut that she could transform and kick their asses in a heartbeat, she tried to put on her best sly smile with a confident voice.

"N-Now now gentlemen, I'm sure there's plenty to go around for everybody, r-right...?" Bad move. It wasn't working.

Instead, their smirks grew further as she saw them inch closer to her...and for some reason... something felt...off? Was it the air? She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was as if suddenly, her ability to transform had been...impeded? Limited? She felt her power beginning to draw away from her, as if it were being sucked up by some kind of sponge... but where was the source?!

Without warning, one of them took a step forward. Everything in her mind told her to run in that moment.

She took a step back.

Bad move.

Without warning, Rei suddenly found herself suddenly cornered by this man, at the dead end of an alley with nowhere to go. She could scream, but that might only make the situation worse. She turned to him. Animalistic hazel brown eyes met her clouded blue-green eyes. Her mind was racing. She was panicking. Stuck and nowhere to go, cornered like a defenseless animal, and worse yet, she was unable to transform. Things were quickly beginning to look bleak for her. So she did the only thing her feeble mind thought to do - scream for help.

"He...HEL-!" She began to scream, but only to find herself being cut off rather quickly by a hand across her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as the man had quickly silenced her in the same motion that she had tried to cry for help. She was frightened - She didn't know what to expect.

Not a moment later, and she felt the man push his full body against her. The world was speedily swiped out from under her feet as she went head-first, plumetting to the ground, her head and shoulders rapidly hit concrete as she struggled to maintain consciousness, finding herself pinned to the ground now by none other than a man - No, a complete stranger - Who now had her trapped and pinned her to the ground without a second thought, and she could only struggle, powerless - Her energy long gone, and even after the CPUs had accepted her, she found herself on the end of a situation she could see no wait out of.

The man had briefly let her mouth become uncovered when he shoved her to the ground, the blue-haired Goddess now being surrounded by the three bulking men, staring at her as if she were nothing more than a delicious pork roast that they were about to feast their chops on in a moments notice. Without skipping a beat, the man once again went to clasp his hand over her mouth. If Rei thought things were bad now, she was in for a whole new world of hurt.

"P...Please... N-No..." Was all that she was able to utter, being forced to the ground, her clothing now dirtied and her head slightly aching from hitting the concrete at such a quick speed, though softening the landing ever so slightly were the mans hands, now caressing her body from behind, she felt the man squeeze her ass cheek.

She gasped. Her eyes went wide. No one before had the audacity to touch her in such a private place before, let alone in such a manner. Her mind scrambled for answers, but found little comfort in this current predicament. No, No No No. Not like this. To her, The most powerful, the most meant-to-be-feared Rei Ryghts was being groped. Molested! By this worm, this animal of a man whom she had never met before! And this was all happening to her, of all people! She had heard of such stories happening through rumors before, but this was her first time. She panicked. Her eyes quickly darted across the scene, hoping mercilessly to escape somehow. But just when she thought being groped was not enough, she found herself in a rapidly worsening situation.

Her hands and body alike trembling and shaking violently as she steeled herself, the man had now suddenly began pressing and grinding the front of his crotch against hers. Cloth against cloth. Leather against velvet fabric. He was humping her! A former Goddess, a CPU of a nation! Her mind spun as she found herself in a compromising position, the man's low, satisfied and animalistic grunts could be heard as she desperately squeezed her eyes shut and hoped - No, wished that this was all just a bad dream she could wake up from. How could this happen to her?! Her mind at a frenzy, all she could do was freeze up in the heat of the moment, as she began to feel the man starting to tug at her clothing, the locking clasps on her belt coming undone as the man struggled with her clothing, unbuttoning her suit jacket and pulling her stockings and black shorts down with them. She would be violated! She would be raped and violated by a complete stranger in an alleyway and no one would be able to save her, let alone hear her screams. Rei Ryghts, the CPU of Tari, being raped by a man in an alleyway of Planeptune. Of all the misfortunes that could ever fall upon a Goddess, this was truly the worst.

"Ahahahaha! I think she likes it!" The man could be heard spitting as he grinned ear to ear. Meanwhile he was working on ripping off her clothes like he was in a hurry.

Rei could take no more. She was at her breaking point, in her mind, she was panicking. This was really happening to her.

"Of all people, why me...?" she thought to herself as her clothing was torn from her body. She could only freeze up and let it happen... too scared to fight back and risk being violently beaten or killed...she could endure it...or so she hoped.

RIIIIIIIIP. With one harsh tug, her suit jackets buttons were undone and her jacket ripped from her pocket. The shorts under her skirt were now ripped down and with them, her panties; exposing her bare and lightly-shaven pussy for all to see. A slight coat of hair was visible above her pussy, her beautiful slit was closed up nicely, however she was slightly damp from urinating earlier. She squeezed her eyes shut, now just wearing her blouse and no underwear, her bottom half exposed as she was held down firmly by 3 strong men who surrounded her, the one in the middle using this opportunity to slide his fingers between her legs and start rubbing and touching her in her most sacred place.

Quickly sliding his hand up her legs, touching her thighs before using his fingers to tease, pinch and spread her delicate folds, grinning with lust as they eyed her, licking their lips, savoring the moment.

Her mind spun more as she was now panicking, being held down and molested at the hands of unnamed thugs, cornered and defenseless. She desperately called out in her mind, "SOMEONE, HELP ME!" The words echoing silently in the confines of her mind, as she wouldn't dare speak. The snickering around her grew louder as the man then started to slide his fingers deep into her slit, as Rei clenched her legs shut around the mans hand, trying to keep him from doing so... this just egged the men on more and more to abuse her as she felt one of the men then reach up and start to squeeze and caress her breasts as well as her buttocks, all the while being violated ruthlessly in front of the 3 men surrounding her.

"Nnngh...! N-No... S-Stop it...d-don't you-..." She was barely able to utter a sentence before she felt the mans fingers suddenly thrusted deep into her privates, 2 fingers going deep into her sacred entrance and taking her virginity in one swift motion, the motion causing her pain as she squeezed her eyes shut, tears forming in them as her entire body shook violently from the sudden violation of her body. She could feel the mans fingers inside of her, touching her walls roughly as she tightened up, against the mans fingers, clenching up instinctively from the touch, which only worsened her scenario as it made the man enjoy molesting her even more.

Without warning, she could hear the shuffling of cloth around her. She bolted her eyes open in downright terror as in this moment, she could see the men quicky pulling down their pants. It was in this moment her mind filled with such dread.

Powerless. All that she could feel at this point was pure powerlessness. She hadn't felt this helpless in such a long, long time. Even after her powers had waned from the destruction of her nation, all she could feel at this point was powerless. And she could do nothing to stop what was about to happen.

"Heh heh heh! Let's see if she likes this!" One of the men spoke in a hearty tone as he pulled down his pants in front of her, exposing a long and hard meaty sickle before her eyes, she froze. Was this what a...penis looked like? She hadn't seen one of them in a long time nor had she really been bothered by the thought. The idea of it nearly awestruck her for a moment, and that moment was long enough for her to be caught off guard by one of the men quickly taking advantage of the opportunity to shove it into her mouth, while the others still held her down, their cocks hanging out of their pants all the while.

To say she was scared would be an understatement. A very big one in fact. She was completely unprepared for this experience nor had she known at all what to expect, as suddenly she felt a large, skin-covered sausage being shoved into her mouth without warning, her eyes going wide as tears dripped from her tear ducts and half-way down her cheeks, as the man thrust his cock into Rei's mouth and slowly down her throat, her entire body shivered from the foreign object suddenly invading her throat.

"Ghghghhn-! Gnnnnghck-!" All she could do was gargle for help at this point. Confused and terrified out of her mind, she could barely breathe with in her mouth. She could feel the meaty yet soft tip of it against the back of her throat. The veiny shaft against her tongue and lips. She wouldn't even dare try to bite down at this point, lest she wanted to do was anger any of them and risk getting beat up, or worse.

"Start sucking, bitch!" One of them spoke in a loud, brash and agrivated tone, before smacking her across the left cheek with his right hand. The impact had actually stung her cheek a little as her cheek burned from this. The action actually caused her to cry a little more as she had now been slapped by the stranger and had orders barked in her face, all while her clothes were nearly completely removed, being naked and cold in an alleyway and adding onto everything, one of them had their cock in her throat.

She shook violently. She didn't know what else to do other than shake and shiver for a good moment or two, the long object in her throat confusing and bewildering her as she shook herself. Inside, she was crying. She had been cornered and was now being violated and used as a playtoy. And as all of this was happening, one of the men had reached up and started to gently caress her chest. No, not just touching. They had reached up and deliberately began squeezing her left breast and gently stroking her nipple - and throughout it all, she could feel something inside of her, in a sense - switching on. It was a strange and alien feeling to her. Her chest began tingling and so did her crotch. Despite all of this happening to her at once and so quickly, she felt herself being turned on, against her feelings.

A moment passed as she shook her head, trying to shake this feeling away as she had begun trying to please the man in front of her in an effort to avoid any more beatings or anger on behalf of the men. She had quickly wrapped her lips around the mans throbbing shaft and began to suck on it like a lollipop. She had seldom read erotica in her youth, but she had a good idea of what to do. This seemed to please the man for a short time, as the man before her began to make animalistic grunts and moaning sounds, sounding pleased as the 2 men beside him smirked, and continued rubbing her chest, as this only helped to amplify the feelings she was currently feeling. She began to feel the tingling sensation grow in her body all the while, and it wasn't making her feel any more confident about handling this situation, even as tears dripped down her cheeks and her body shook like a leaf.

"Ah-Ahhhh... Mmmmmh... Yeah, that's it... keep sucking... just like that... Good girl...~" Rei could feel nothing but disgust at this very point as she actually felt the mans girth throbbing inside of her mouth, she felt the man grab the back of her head and hair, knotting some of it up and violently pulling on it, causing her to squeal in sudden pain, squeezing her eyes shut and creating more tears in eyes at this point... Even she could tell that he was close to finishing. Meanwhile the man that was caressing her chest had begin rubbing her chest more, while the other was now leaning down, out of her field of view, to start his work on rubbing her crotch. Throughout all of this, she could feel his meager hands rubbing her knees and thighs quickly.

She begun to feel the man touching her slit once again, causing her to become slightly wet against her will. She could feel her resolve breaking ever so slightly with each minute passed as the man continued to rub her delicate folds, rubbing, spreading them and teasing them as she continued to be used as a pump for the man in front of her, who was ever so viciously increasing his thrusts into her mouth, as she did her best to keep up with her sucking motions, as this caused him to increase in speed even further.

"Ohhhhh... ohhhh yeah! That's it! I'm about to cum! Don't you dare stop!"

The man in front of her belched out loudly as she just shook her head and continued on, internally crying but accepting her fate as this continued, as she could tell he was close to climaxing, judging by his speed and vigor, she could begin to feel the tip of his cock pressing against the back of her throat, nearly triggering her gag reflex, but she did her best to keep it down as this went on for what seemed like hours, until finally...

"OH GOD, I'M CUMMING!" The man suddenly yelled as she could feel him increasing, more like mashing her length against her throat as her lips nearly got rugburn from being thrusted against so quickly.

In one quick and swift motion, Rei had felt a hot, sticky substance spurt out of the mans penis, entering her throat and nearly making her gag as it entered her throat and down her esophagus.

"MMMHCK! MMMCK-" Rei actually started to choke.

"SWallow, bitch!" A sharp wallop to the back of her head caused her to immediately instictively swallow, as much as she hated it, almost prompting her to immediately throw up, dick and all still in her throat. Tears were now streaming down her eyes as she could now feel the man below her rubbing her folds even more, taking clear advantage of the situation, before one of the men decided to step up the game.

"Ahhhh... that's so, so much better. Time to fill her other holes, now!"

Rei bolted her eyes wide open. She could not believe what she was hearing. After what she had just endured, after everything she had been through, now this?! If she was having a nightmare, she truly hoped she would wake up soon.

Not long before she could finish her internal monologue, the man began to pull his girth out from her mouth and throat, causing her to shake and shudder a good amount, as that had just been in her mouth, after all. It was quite wet with her saliva and some of the white goo was still dripping from it as she dared looking at it in front of her.

Barely a moment had even passed before had been forced to the ground again, this time in a spread eagle position. Her legs, breasts, and bare pussy now exposed to all 3 of the men before her. She almost felt her soul leave her body in this instant.

"P-please... s-stop... n-no more... I-I beg of y-!" She was, once again instinctively silenced by a hand over her mouth. Or rather, the hand slapped her across the mouth from one of the men.

"I said keep it down!" Rei winced. Though, deep, buried back in her mind, that strange feeling had persisted. What was it...? And why, of all times was she feeling this? She felt violated already. And now she would be violated on an even greater level. Even as she mumbled her pleas to her attackers, part of her knew it would do no good - or may even egg them on more.

Rei struggled and grunted desperately trying to free herself from out under the man's weight.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! GET OFF OF ME!" She was slapped yet again and in this moment, the man simply smirked and crouched down in front of her, and using the same meaty object that had been in her mouth, he had now been felt pressing it against her most sacred entrance between her legs. She would now be truly violated now. And yet again, she was powerless to stop it. The terrifying thought buried itself in her mind like a demon that dug deep into her skin only to make itself at home in her mind, slowly eating away at her sanity as the seconds slowly ticked by.

1... She could feel his heavy, meaty hands along with 2 other sets grab and hold her legs apart while also holding her arms down.

2... She felt the man press his tip against her entrance. Her lips were slightled parted from her legs already being held apart so openly. Her skirt moved out of the way so they could get a better look at her faintly haired genitals. One of the men had even been using his fingers to rub and spread open her folds previously, much to her disgust and discomfort.

3... And then it happened. She felt the man slowly pushing himself into her entrance. She grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, holding back a waterfall of tears of excruciating agony and an utter sense of disgust filling her mind at that exact moment, she could feel herself being spread wide as his meaty embrace slowly entered her. Snickering filled the alleyway around her from all 3 men. She felt mentally horrified. Why were they laughing...?

Rei quickly buckled her hips and tried to move away as much as she could, but being restrained and with a man quickly forcing himself inside of her, she had nowhere to go. She then felt a sudden splitting sensation inside of her as she felt her insides almost being ripped apart.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE- MMMMMMMMMHHHHH!" All she could do in this moment was scream in pain, naked, bruised and on the dirty ground surrounded by 3 men who were taking their sweet time in tormenting her and now, were using her body for their own deviant sexual satisfaction. The man was literally tearing her apart from inside, as she felt herself ripping internally. Tears filled her eyes and fell from her face, wetting her face and hair as they dripped from her eyes, down her cheeks and down her neck. The man quickly was felt thrusting himself inside of her with such force that she could feel her hips being bucked from him entering her body at once. She could no longer contain herself. Rei was crying and in distress.

However for Rei, this would only serve to make her case worse for her, as the men seeing and hearing her crying had only become turned on by this, and the strange feeling to increase in her, the feeling growing in her body against her mind's protest. Despite being literally penetrated by this man and feeling his length go up inside of her, her body kept up, despite her pleas and agony. She could feel everything. Every single detail.

She could feel the man's girthy meat penetrating her, deep inside of her most sacred entrance. As her walls clenched up in protest, the man just continued his slow but gradually-incrementing thrusts, ramming himself deep inside of her while panting and grunting in an animalistic fashion, she could feel him panting hot breath against her ear, even as she turned her head away from him to try to put as much distance between him as she could. She couldn't take this any longer, if she was to-

"Nnnghh! GYAHHHHH! Oh, baby, you're so tight! And for such a looker, too!" All the flattery she thought she had percieved was shattered in that instant. Not only was she being penetrated and molested without her consent, the man who was raping her was now taunting her as he did so, of all things!

Tears continued to stream down her eyes as she hiccuped and gasped, her stifled cries for help falling on deaf ears as she shook and moved back and forth, trying to rock herself away from her attacker, to no avail. He was deep inside of her at this point, and two other men were holding her down, licking their lips and staring at her like she was a delicious trophy steak they had just gotten their hands on.

'Please... n-no...! Get off of me... GET... OFF OF ME...!' She so desperately wanted to scream, only sadly knowing that she would be struck again if she were to speak out against her attackers. This was truly a lose-lose situation for her all around.

"NNNGH! NNNGH! Guh! A-AHHH~! AHHHHHH~! BABY, YOU MADE ME CUM!" Not a moment later, she felt a cool but warm feeling quickly flood her insides, as the man grunted in an animalistic nature, he had already reached climax and ejaculated inside of Rei, filling her with his potent seed.

Tears filled, flooded and overflowed down cheeks like a bursting dam as she struggled to contain herself. A men who she'd never met had came inside her! She was utterly violated, and was screaming out inside because she knew no one could hear her on the outside. Hopelessly trapped, and now violated. The men began to quickly leave the scene as quickly as they came, sighing in relief as the looked down at her like nothing more than the useless cumslut and cum dumpster that she was. "Rape Ryghts," they had called her.

Because she had been.


End file.
